Isaac
: "Cool Ninja!Blue...Strike!" Isaac is Blue Ninja Strike of the Ninja Strike Rangers. Biography Isaac has a cold demeanor despite his quick temper. Isaac was originally in England to learn magic until he was called back to USA. Though a realist who doesn't really see a need to carry out his grandfather's legacy, he decides to prove himself better skilled at the Shuriken Ninja Arts. He becomes Blue Ninja Strike, whose signature attack is the Ninja Dragon Slash. With the Felix Morpher, Blue Ninja Strike can become Blue Felix Strike. After the final battle against Lord Bane, Isaac returns to his magic school in England and introduces the combined techniques of ninjutsu and magic, though still has a long way to go teaching the British wizards. Powers and Abilities ;Ninja Techniques Expertise : Being trained to be a ninja for many years, he is skilled in ninja techniques and Shuriken Ninja Art. :;Enhanced Reflexes ::Since Isaac as well is a trained ninja, his body reflexes also maximized. :;Body Flicker ::He was able to move at an almost untraceable speed in a puff of smoke. :;Body Replacement ::He is able to put a straw dummy in his place to fool his enemies. :;Shuriken Ninja Art ::Thanks to his Nintality inherited from John, Isaac can perform a wide variety of abilities through ninja techniques in addition to those accessed using the Ninja Strike Rangers arsenal. ;Magic Expertise :As a student of a unnamed wizarding school in England, as well as having being tutored by , he has shown many skills of magic. Isaac notes that magic wears off over time meaning that, such as in the case of his transformation spells, they are only temporary. :;Fire Manipulation ::He was able to create a fire and shape it into a small dragon with his wand. When imbued it with Red Ninja Strike with his Shuriken Ninja Art-fuelled Flame Technique, it turns him into a giant fire dragon that attacks his target. :;Levitation ::He was able to use his wand to levitate himself and fly around. :;Sterces ruoy laever ::Forces the target to reveal what information Isaac wanted to know. :;Dleihs rorrim ::Creates mirror as a defensive shield against magic-themed attacks. :;Etik otni nrut ::Turns Drake Striker into its kite-riding formation. :;Ekard nruter ::Revert the kite-riding Drake Striker back to its dragon formation. :;Enolcyc a etaerc ::Creates a cyclone as an attack. :;Kinuta otni nrut ::Changes the target into a Tanuki statue, accidentally used on Jack. :;Namuh nruter ::Revert the spells that affected the target to normal, used to reverse Jack's aforementioned Tanuki transformation. :;God yot otni nrut ::Changes the target into a plush white dog toy reminsicent of Dog Striker, used on Jill. :;Kcurt yot otni nrut ::Changes the target into a dump truck toy reminiscent of Dump Strike, used on Norman. :;Ratiug yot otni nrut ::Changes the target into a toy guitar, used on Lloyd. :;Llod otni nrut ::Changes the target into a doll, used to turn Anne and Ned into a pink girl doll and a Red Ninja Strike figurine respectively. :;Nogard yot otni nrut ::Changes the target into a blue dragon toy reminiscent of Drake Striker, used on himself. Blue Ninja Strike Arsenal *Ninja Shuriken **'Blue Ninja Strike Shuriken' **'Striker Shuriken: Blue' *Shinobi Blade *Ninja Gun *Ninja Buckle *Clockwork Weapon Mecha *Drake Striker * Dragon Striker - Super= Blue Super Strike is Blue Ninja Strike's power-up form accessed through the Super Ninja Shuriken - Felix= Blue Felix Strike is Blue Ninja Strike's power-up form accessed through the Felix Shuriken and Felix Morpher with Felix's blessing, allowing him to fight with the power of the lion Striker. Arsenal *Felix Shinobi Blade **Felix Morpher **Shinobi Blade Mecha *Felix Megazord - Isaac= Arsenal *Felix Morpher - }} - Water= Blue Water Strike Arsenal *Boost Blade *Shinobi Blade - Dragon Striker= Dragon Striker is a dragon-themed Striker designed by Isaac. It forms the right arm of Boost Strike Megazord. }} Ranger Key The Blue Ninja Strike Ranger Key is a Ninja Strike Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of Ninja Strike Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. , into Blue Ninja Strike. Gallery Ninninjjjjjarr.png|A female version of Blue Ninja Strike seen in Power Rangers Super Megaforce Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Isaac is portrayed by Elijah E. Gregg . Notes See also * - his counterpart in Category:Power Rangers Ninja Strike Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Blue Ranger Category:Ninja Strike Rangers Category:2018 Category:PR Intellectual Archetype